A Sandy Rabbit and Playful dreams of Carrots
by TheGodlessAngelOfDarkness
Summary: Sandy has been realizing how he has certain feelings for a certain Furry Guardian, but how can someone so silent show his feelings to the Pooka? Sometimes a little silence can say more than a million words. Mature Rating w/ Yaoi: Alien-x-Bunny *Don't like then please don't click..or do, you might love it*
1. Chapter 1

**1.) This is for thekillerrox123. Hope you like it! -Also- my other ROTG stories are on hold due to "Writers Block." Will update them as I can.**

**2.) I own NOTHING to do with the movie Rise of the Guardians.  
**

**3.) Yaoi and smut to come eventually.**

* * *

**Dreams of dancing carrots**

I'm not sure when it had started. I know I noticed during our last fight with Pitch, but that had been eight months ago. Eight months and I was still unsure of these feelings. I had never seen him so sad and hurt. So hopeless and he was the Guardian of Hope.

Since Jack had come into our little family, I noticed just how much of a family we really were. Instead of waiting a year or two to visit each other, we were visiting almost weekly. It was funny how a forever teen could change us all in just a short amount of time. I guess every family needs a kid to bring the fun.

_(I just did the math in my head in the movie it was April, Easter, eight months from that make it December!)_

We were all at North's. It was his month and busiest time of year. Due to the whole 'Pitch thing,' North and Bunnymund were still on edge. The surprising thing was that Bunnymund actually offered to help the over-sized elf. I think it has something to do North telling Bunny that Easter was actually more important than Christmas, but the old elf doesn't seem to remember ever saying such a thing.

The two in question were actually bickering at this very moment. Tooth and her minis were going over the inventory to make sure everything was properly stocked thus far. Jack was floating around hanging decorations. Every so often the winter spirit would dart out a window and them instantly come floating back after a few hours.

Apparently North had made this a home for the small boy. It was sweet actually. North had never had a family and having someone that actually spoke English with an outside view of the world must of done wonders for the man. Plus in this way Jack had a father like figure and a home.

I was in the corner of the large living room. My sand making its way to the children slumbering through the night. I suddenly felt a presence beside. I turned to see Bunnymund crouched beside while crossing his arms. He had a stern expression on, which I was used to. Whenever North was around Bunny always looked like he was about to explode. I chuckled slightly at the thought, but this did not go unnoticed by the large hare.

"Oi. Whatcha laughin' at mate?" I gave Bunny my brightest smile as images of him and North boxing flashed above my head. Bunny chuckled softly and swatted the images away. "Yeah. The over-sized elf sure knows how to push my buttons." Bunny sighed and smiled at me. I flashed a few more images and his smile grew silently.

"Tonight's party should be pretty fun. I wonder if North is gonna try and get the kid drunk? He's always trying to get people to play his drinking games." I gave Bunny a look that clearly said, 'And you should know huh.' He laughed again and I just beamed brighter. "Yeah yeah mate, but tonight I'm gonna get you drunk this time around. Just wait and see." He gave me a smirk and I just shook my head, but my cheeks glowed a brighter glow of gold.

I had a lot of plans for the night that mostly involved a certain furry Guardian.

* * *

**Chapter one intro done. Where am I going with this cause I don't know! But~**

**Review and I'll be working on more...  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**1.) This is for thekillerrox123. **There will be FrostedNorth yaoi in this**  
**

**2.) I own NOTHING to do with the movie Rise of the Guardians.  
**

**3.) Yaoi and smut to come eventually.**

* * *

**Drinking Games With No Family Names  
**

It was about midnight. We all sat in a circle. Jack beside North beside Tooth beside Bunny beside me. We were playing 'shot or dare.' It was fun and started off innocent enough, but now we were getting to the dirtier dares thanks to Tooth. Tooth and Jack were already drunk. Clearly they were light weights were as North and Bunnymund were on their eight bottle of North's special peppermint vodka and Barely past tipsy.

I was starting to get wobbly and dizzy. I suddenly felt a weight on my left shoulder. Jack had slumped down against me and was in the midst of a giggle fit. I chuckled silently and carded my fingers through his snow white hair. He hummed contently. I snapped back to reality as Tooth's voice cut in my hazy mind.

"Sandy! Shot or dare?" She, herself, was giggling laughed and had a hand clamped over her mouth. She looked like she was about to burst into laughter, but I couldn't get why. I simply shook the thought away and flashed an image of a bottle with an X crossing it. "So dare? YAY! Okay...lets see..." She let out another round of giggles as she glanced about the room.

"Sandy, I dare you...toooooo...KISS Bunny!" She squealed in delight and flutter to the air, twirling til she flopped back to her seat and stared at me contently. Waiting. I glanced to Bunnymund quickly before hiding my face in my heads. I knew I shouldn't have 'told' her about my crush on the hare.

Before I could realize what was happening I felt a pair of warm paws on my cheeks lifting my face to meet beautiful emerald green eyes. I could feel my face heating up as Bunny's face move closer to mine. I snapped my eyes shut as his lips met mine. It only lasted a moment, but in that moment I moved forward just enough to return the kiss.

When the hare pulled away I found myself frozen in place. Images flashed above my head to fast for anyone to understand. I heard a giggle and my eyes snapped to Tooth. Before I could think I found myself on the verge of tears. Her eyes widen, but before she could speak my sand swarmed around me in a golden like tornado.

When the sand settled I was gone.

* * *

All eyes fell on Tooth whom was wearing a look of complete guilt and shame. "Tooth. What just happened?" Bunny had narrowed his eyes to the guilty fairy. She gave a sheepish smile.

"Well...I was a bit tipsy and wasn't thinking to clearly when I made my dare and-" Bunnymund cut her off. "And what? It was just a dare? Why would he react that way?" The Easter Guardian's ears dropped slightly as he recalled the Sandman's reaction. 'Is it so bad to kiss me?' As the thought crossed the hare's mind Tooth fluttered up quickly and went to the windows to look for a sign of their friend in the sky.

"It's not anything bad..but it's just...I mean..well.." Tooth sighed tiredly. "Sandy may...possibly...have a small crush on you Bunny." She flashed a small sad smile. North gave the Tooth Fairy a pointed glare before turning to speak to Bunnymund only to find the hare gone. "Where did he go?"

Jack sat up suddenly. The winter spirit had fallen asleep, curled upon the floor, but at the sound of North's booming voice jolted up. "What happened? Where did the kangaroo and Sandy go?" North knelt before the boy and scooped him up. "They are out talking no doubt. No need to be worrying. Come I will put you to bed."

Jack snuggled into the large Russian's arms and smiled. He was still very drunk and very sleepy. "Can I sleep with you in your room tonight North?" North flushed a bright red and eventually nodded to the boy, whom had now wrapped his arms around the larger Guardian's neck and was snuggling him slightly. Before he left the room he turned to Tooth once more. "Be sure to apologize to Sandy tomorrow."

Tooth nodded slightly before she turned back to the window. Eyes locked with the Northern skies. She whispered softly, "I'm really sorry Sandy.."

* * *

**Chapter three: Bunny and Sandy have a talk. This is only going to be about 5 or 6 chapters.  
**

**Review please~  
**


End file.
